mawvivorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tu nie ma miejsca dla słabeuszy
"Tu nie ma miejsca dla słabeuszy" to drugi odcinek Survivor: Kenya. Poprzednio w Survivor potem uzupelnie bo teraz mi sie nie chce tego streszczac Dzień 3 Maboko Maboko wracają po radzie do obozu w którym panuje napięta atmosfera. Jin: Wow. Dobry blindside. Dobra robota. Natalie: '''To był świetny ruch! Nie spodziewałam się tego. Jin, Natalie i Sherry odchodzą na bok. '''Sherry: '''Co się do cholery stało?! Byłam przekonana, że mamy głosy. Co poszło nie tak? '''Natalie: Mówię ci, jestem pewna, że Jay na nią głosował! To szczur. Przez niego odpadła. Tutaj nie można ufać nikomu. Jin: '''Mam dobry kontakt z Jayem. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to zrobił. Na pewno był to Casper. Nasza czwórka głosowała razem. '''Natalie: Na ten moment to ufam Casperowi bardziej niż Jayowi. Moim zdaniem Jay nie jest godny zaufania. Jin idzie pogadać z Jayem. Jin: Na kogo głosowałeś? Jay: Nie wiesz? Przecież głosowałem z wami. Jin: Na pewno? Jay: Oczywiście. 100%. Wiesz, że bym cię nie zdradził. Chyba mi ufasz? Jin: Ufam ci, ale ludzie zaczynają panikować. Twoje słowo mi wystarczy, dzięki. Dzień 4 Chale Ernesta rano siedzi przy ognisku samotnie. Kiedy budzi się Brian, odchodzi do lasu. Kobieta idzie za nim. Brian wygląda na zdezorientowanego. Ernesta: Brian, możemy pogadać? Brian: O czym? Ernesta: Wiem, że głupio się zachowałam. Działałam pod wpływem impulsu. Byłam wściekła, bo mogłam odpaść już dnia pierwszego. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz. Brian: Rozumiem, ale naprawdę na mnie wtedy naskoczyłaś. Nie było to potrzebne. Ernesta: Teraz o tym wiem. Jesteś przystojnym, dojrzałym mężczyzną. Ja jestem dojrzałą kobietą. Uważam, że powinniśmy trzymać się blisko siebie, bo nie ma sensu robić jakichś głupich przepychanek. Jesteśmy na to za starzy. Brian: Też tak uważam. Ernesta: To wszystko między nami w porządku? Ernesta zalotnie uśmiecha się do Briana. Brian: Teraz tak. Cieszę się, że to sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Brian idzie pogadać z Jessicą. Brian: Rozmawiałem z Ernestą i przeprosiła mnie za wczorajszą akcję. Nie wiem czy to było szczere. Ciężko powiedzieć. Jessica: Wspaniale. Potrzebujemy jej przy naszej stronie. Nie możemy kierować się emocjami. Rozmawiałam z nią ostatnio o strategii. Brian: I co ci powiedziała? Jessica: Jeśli przegramy to zgadza się na wyeliminowanie Erin. Nie obchodzi jej to, a i tak nie ma z nią dobrego kontaktu. Brian: Świetnie. My w dwójkę rządzimy tą grą. Ernesta tymczasem poszła na polowanie. Udało jej się złowić dwie ryby. Wróciła ze znaleziskiem do obozu. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni. Brian: Wow, Ernesta, jesteś genialna! Nie docenialiśmy cię. Colby: Pokazałaś, że nie jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem. Udowodniłaś swoją wartość. Ernesta: Mówiłam wam! Nie ocenia się książki po okładce. Jessica i Lucas opalają się. Jessica: Ty i ja. Nasza dwójka. Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. Lucas: Oczywiście. Zajdziemy razem do końca. Jessica: Nie ma nikogo komu ufałabym bardziej niż tobie. Tylko z tobą mam tak silną relację i tylko z tobą mam sojusz do finałowej dwójki. Tylko mnie nie zdradź. (śmieje się) Alana i Erin zbierają drewno przyglądając się opalającym się Lucasowi i Jessice. Nagle podchodzi do nich Brian, który dołącza i też się opala. Erin: Widzisz tą trójkę? Wydaje mi się, że oni coś kombinują. Alana: Też mam takie wrażenie. Ta trójka jest ze sobą zbyt blisko. Któregoś razu trzeba będzie ich rozdzielić Erin: Masz rację. Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Oni są niebezpieczni. Alana: Nie podoba mi się jak mają się za nie wiadomo kogo. Tak naprawdę wcale nie rządzą tą grą. Są takimi samymi ludźmi jak my. Erin: Dokładnie. Nie rozumiem dlaczego Jessica i Brian są tacy wredni. To najmniej sympatyczni ludzie jakich poznałam. Za każdym razem jak na nich patrzę czuję jakby chcieli mnie zabić. (śmiech) Alana: Nie pozwól im sprawić, że będziesz czuła się w ten sposób. Jesteś od nich silniejsza. Erin: Wracajmy zanim nas zauważą. Nie chcę, żeby myśleli, że ich obgadujemy. Alana: Ok. Myślisz, że oni coś zrobią czy będą opalać się cały dzień? Jessica w ogóle nie pomaga w obozie. Erin: Ona chyba taka już jest. Tak się wychowała i myśli, że nie musi pracować. Erin i Alana wracają do obozu. Kyle próbuje rozpalić ogień. Erin mu w tym pomaga. Erin ciężko pracuje w obozie, co z czasem dostrzegają też inni. Kyle: Widać, że naprawdę zależy jej na miejscu tutaj. Levi: Ja nic do niej nie mam. Moim zdaniem to fajna dziewczyna. Lucas: Doceniam to, że się stara, ale to i tak nic nie da, bo kiedy przegramy jest pierwsza do odstrzału. Maboko Sherry i Casper rozmawiają spacerując po lesie. Sherry: Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Jestem zła. Czuję się oszukana, bo obiecałeś mi, że zagłosujesz na Monice. Widzę jak blisko jesteś z AJ. Myślisz, że tego nie widać? Nie jestem głupia. Ona jest dla ciebie ważniejsza ode mnie. Casper: To wcale nie jest tak. Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. Sherry idzie pogadać z Kieranem. Sherry: Wynik rady mnie zaskoczył. Chcę ci powiedzieć, że nie miałam pojęcia, że Monica zagłosuje na ciebie. To ja byłam tą, która próbowała oderwać ją od tego pomysłu. Nie chciałam ciebie wyeliminować. Kieran: Spoko. Monica od początku coś do mnie miała. Dziwna kobieta. Sherry: Chcę ci powiedzieć, że to, że trafiliśmy po innych stronach nie znaczy, że nie możemy współpracować razem. Nigdy nie byłeś na moim celowniku. Kieran: Ty na moim też nie. Sherry przytula Kierana. Kieran: Jak to możliwe, że po tylu dniach na wyspie nadal normalnie pachniesz? Sherry: Myję się. (śmieje się) Kieran: Brzmi spoko. Może kiedyś spróbuję. Kieran i Sherry spędzają dużo czasu razem. Pozostali zaczynają dostrzegać ich nieobecność. Natalie: Gdzie Sherry i Kieran? Widzę ich tam na brzegu, ale co oni tak długo razem robią? Jin: Wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawią. Zbliżają się do siebie. Jin z Natalie chowają się w krzakach i postanawiają podsłuchać Kierana oraz Sherry. Kieran: Jesteś urocza! Sherry: Haha, miło mi. Kieran: Najładniejsza uczestniczka Surivor. Natalie: O Boże! Czy ja się przesłyszałam? Natalie i Jin udają się na spacer podczas którego rozmawiają o tym co zobaczyli. Natalie: Ta kobieta ma tupet. Nie zdziwiłabym się nawet gdyby to ona była tą, która zagłosowała na Monice. Jin: Bez przesady. Natalie: Może nie, ale widać było jak była zdenerwowana, że Monica chciała głosować na Kierana. Teraz to wszystko nabiera sensu. Oni mogą mieć showmance! Na pewno są ze sobą blisko, bo inaczej by ze sobą nie flirtowali. Jin: Zgadzam się z tobą. Widać, że dla niej to strategia, ale dlaczego nie powiedziała nam o tym? Natalie: Nie wiem. Jak dla mnie ona jest po prostu fałszywa. Sherry wraca do obozu, Kieran zostaje jeszcze i opala się na brzegu. Natalie: Co robiliście? Dlaczego Kieran nie przyszedł? Sherry: Próbowaliśmy coś złowić. Niestety, nie udało się nam. Kieran postanowił się trochę poopalać. Wiecie jaki on jest. (śmieje się) Ja oczywiście wolę pomóc coś w obozie. Natalie: A o czym rozmawialiście? Sherry: O rybach. Nadchodzi pora obiadowa. Sherry bierze ryż i zaczyna wszystkim nakładać. Natalie patrzy na nią wilczym wzrokiem. Sherry idzie pogadać z Jayem. Sherry: O co chodzi Natalie? Zauważyłam, że jest na mnie zła. Jay: Nie wiem. Nie mówiła mi tego, ale martwi ją twoja relacja z Kieranem. Uważa, że możecie mieć showmance. Ona po radzie w ogóle dziwnie się zachowuje. Myślę, że bez Monici czuje się zagubiona. Sherry: Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci zdradzić sekret, ale nie mów, że wiesz to ode mnie. Jay: Jasne, że chcę. Sekrety w tej grze mają wielką moc. Nikomu nie powiem, masz moje słowo. Sherry: Ok, ufam ci. Ufam ci bardziej od Natalie, dlatego ci o tym mówię. Kiedy wróciliśmy z rady, Natalie myślała, że to ty głosowałeś na Monice. Powiedziała, że ufa Casperowi bardziej niż tobie. Nie wiem czy nadal tak myśli, ale to dziwne skoro podobno jesteśmy w sojuszu. Jay: Wow! Naprawdę tak powiedziała? Przyrzekam, że głosowałem z wami. Sherry: Ja ci wierzę, ale nie wiem dlaczego Natalie myśli inaczej. Widać, że Casper nie jest po naszej stronie. On jest blisko z AJ i pewnie mają sojusz, ale Natalie jest ślepa. Jay: Nie rozumiem jak mogła rzucić moje imię tak szybko. Sherry: To było podłe. Jesteśmy razem w sojuszu, więc mamy za zadanie chronić się nawzajem, a ona swoim zachowaniem pokazuje, że dla niej takie terminy nie istnieją. Jay: Dzięki ci za tą informację. Teraz wiem na czym stoję. Dzień 5 Chale Brian i Jessica obgadują Erin śmiejąc się. Erin to słyszy i robi jej się przykro. Erin: Słyszę co wy mówicie. Moglibyście przestać? Ja tu jestem! Jessica tylko patrzy na Erin nic nie mówiąc. Erin: Jessica, czy to dlatego, że mi zazdrościsz? Jessica: Słucham?! Jessica parska śmiechem i wściekła udaje się do obozu gdzie znajdują się pozostali uczestnicy. Erin idzie za nią. Jessica: Ta wywłoka jest beznadziejna. Gdybym mogła to uderzyłabym ją w twarz! Colby: Spokojnie Jess. O kim mówisz? Jessica: O Erin! Nie uwierzycie co mi przed chwilą powiedziała! Colby: Odwróć się, ona tu jest. Chyba wszystko słyszała. Jessica: Oh... Jessice robi się przez chwilę głupio i patrzy na Erin. Jessica: Nie obchodzi mnie to. Erin, słuchaj, nie wiem dlaczego jesteś w stosunku do mnie tak podła, ale mam już dość takiego zachowania! Alana pociesza Jessice. Po chwili Alana z Levim odchodzą na bok. Alana: Szkoda mi tej dziewczyny. Jest tak biedna. Jessica to bully. Levi: Wiem, ale co my z tym zrobimy? Nie możemy dla niej narazić swojej gry. Alana: Wiem o tym, ale moim zdaniem los Erin wcale nie jest przesądzony. Możemy zebrać większość i pozbyć się Jessici jeśli przegramy. Levi: Nie wiem czy udałoby się nam ją zebrać. Brian i Lucas są w nią wpatrzeni jak w obrazek. Bella jest bezużyteczna. Musimy wygrać zadanie. To jedyna droga dzięki której będziemy bezpieczni. Tymczasem Kyle rozkoszuje się klimatem oraz krajobrazami Kenii. Bardzo mu się tu podoba. Z bliska obserwuje brykające tu Antylopy. Ściąga koszulkę, buty oraz spodnie i kładzie się na ziemi wpatrując się w słońce. Do Kyle'go podchodzi Bella. Bella: Pięknie tu, nieprawdaż? Kyle: O tak. Od razu czuję się wyciszony. Bella: Mam dość już tych ciągłych konfliktów w naszym plemieniu. Sama je przeżywam i stresuję się, że jeszcze mi się oberwie! Kyle: Zaufaj Bogu i oddaj się w jego ręce, a wtedy wszystko będzie łatwiejsze. Musimy mieć pozytywne nastawienie. Bella: Tak zrobię. Gdyby nie Bóg, nie byłoby mnie tu. Jestem mu wdzięczna za to wszystko. Jessica i Lucas rozmawiają. Kobieta zwierza mu się, że chciałaby thrownąć zadanie. Jessica: Trochę chciałabym thrownąć zadanie, bo Erin jest bardzo niebezpieczna w tej grze. Jest ogromnym zagrożeniem. Jeśli teraz jej nie wywalimy to później może być już za późno. Lucas: Będziemy mieli jeszcze czas na to. Jessica: Tak, ale chodzi mi o to, że niedługo może nadarzyć się swap. Oglądałam sezon Cambodia i tam swap przydarzył się bardzo szybko, w finałowej osiemnastce. Tutaj może być tak samo. Martwię się o to, bo Erin na pewno będzie przeciwko mnie. Nie ma szans, że będziemy grały razem. Lucas: Rozumiem twoje obawy, ale uważam, że powinniśmy chociaż postarać się w zadaniu. Jessica: Ok. Po prostu nie chciałabym już się z nią męczyć, ale postaram się wygrać. Nawet jeśli przegramy to i tak jesteśmy bezpieczni. Lucas: Dokładnie, dlatego bez żadnego stresu. Jessica następnie idzie pogadać z Brianem. Jessica: Erin dziś naprawdę mnie wkurzyła! Aż pomyślałam o podłożeniu zadania. Co o tym sądzisz? Brian: Jeśli uważasz, że to słuszny ruch to jestem za. To ty jesteś mózgiem! Jessica podchodzi do Erin. Jessica: Erin, chciałam zakopać topór wojenny. Mogłybyśmy zacząć od nowa? Erin wygląda na zaskoczoną. Erin: No pewnie. Od początku mi zależało na dobrej relacji z tobą. Jeśli dałam ci jakiś sygnał, że cię nie lubię to przepraszam, ale nigdy tak nie było. Dlatego nie rozumiałam twoich ataków. Jessica: Już wszystko jest dobrze. Zrozumiałam, że jako drużyna powinniśmy się wspierać, nie walczyć. Zajęło mi to trzy dni, ale lepiej to niż nic. Uświadomiłam sobie kilka rzeczy. Erin: Super. Zapomnijmy o tym co było! Erin i Jessica się przytulają, co wygląda dość komicznie i sztucznie. Maboko Sherry, Samuel i Kieran spędzają czas razem leżąc na zrobionym przez plemię hamaku. Sherry: Samuel, przepraszam, że na ciebie głosowałam, to nie było nic osobistego. Mam nadzieję, że nie uraziło cię to. Samuel: Taka jest gra. Zrobiłaś co musiałaś zrobić. Rozumiem to. Sherry: Chcę być z tobą szczera, dlatego ci o tym powiedziałam. Uwielbiam cię. Przypominasz mi mojego tatę. Kieran: To była szalona rada. Cieszę się, że już nie ma z nami Monici. Bez niej na pewno wygramy to zadanie. Samuel: Oby tak było. Na ostatniej radzie prawie dostałem zawału. Byłem pewny, że odpadnę. Kieran: Nie pozwoliłbym na to! Mówiłem, że cię uratuję i tak się stało. Sherry: Monica sama jest sobie winna, że odpadła. Dobrze jej tak. Tymczasem AJ, Casper i Cora również są zaniepokojeni relacją Sherry i Kierana. Cora: Przez ostatnie dwa dni naprawdę zbliżyli się do siebie. Coś musi być na rzeczy. AJ: Ona wie, że znajduje się na dnie i manipuluje nim. Mam nadzieję, że Kieran się na to nie nabierze. Casper: Sherry to mądra dziewczyna, ale niebezpieczna. Mam nadzieję, że nie odbierze nam sojusznika. Nie wiem w co ona gra, ale jej sojusz również nie wygląda na zadowolony tym co robi. Cora: Powinna być bardziej ostrożna. Kieran tak samo. Musi na nią uważać. AJ: Ona jest zdolna do wszystkiego. Cora: Sama już nie wiem po jakiej stronie ona w końcu gra... Wydaje się strasznie fałszywa. Nie lubię jej. AJ: Trzeba wyciągnąć od Kierana informacje. On może być naszym tajnym agentem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zakochał się na poważnie w tej dziewczynie. Casper: Dokładnie, trzeba będzie pogadać z Kieranem. Natalie i Jin naradzają się w przypadku rady. Natalie: Jesteś tutaj teraz jedyną osobą, której wiem, że mogę ufać choćby nie wiem co. Nie mam pojęcia co zrobimy w wypadku rady. Boję się. Myślisz, że powinniśmy przeciągnąć Samuela na swoją stronę? Jin: Samuel chyba nie ma dużego pojęcia o tej grze. Wydaje się zagubiony. Myślę, że moglibyśmy nim zmanipulować. Pytanie tylko kto byłby naszym celem. Natalie: Po ostatniej akcji gdyby plemię zaproponowało eliminację Sherry to byłabym gotowa na to pójść. Nie gra się na dwie strony! Jin: Sherry mimo wszystko mogłaby z nami zagłosować. Wolałbym pozbyć się większego zagrożenia jakim jest Casper. On oszukał nas wszystkich. Jin idzie pogadać z Sherry. Jin: Widzę, że ostatnio bardzo zbliżyłaś się do Kierana. Sherry: Nawet jeśli to co z tego? To wy jesteście moim sojuszem. Jin: Możesz być naszym agentem i wyciągać informacje o przeciwnym sojuszu. To byłoby epickie. Sherry: Jestem zawiedziona postawą Natalie, bo ja próbuję uratować nas wszystkich, a ona zachowuje się jakbym sprzedała się wrogom, co wcale nie jest prawdą. Walczę o nasz sojusz. Mogę przeciągnąć większość na moją stronę. Jin: Natalie po prostu jest wściekła po ostatniej radzie i wszystkich dramach. Daj jej dzień, góra dwa, a wszystko wróci do normy. Dzień 6 Maboko Cora przychodzi z treemailem. Cora: To chyba nie będzie łatwe zadanie... Natalie: Potrenujmy! Natalie zaczyna trenować do zadania. Niektórzy jak Jin robią to razem z nią, a niektórzy jak Sherry patrzą na nią jak na idiotkę. Chale Ernesta przynosi treemail. Uczestnicy szykują się na zadanie. Zadanie Po zadaniu Jeff ogłasza kolejny twist - zwycięskie plemię musi odesłać jedną osobę z przegranych na exile. Osoba ta spędzi tam cały wieczór i nie uda się na radę przez co nie będzie mogła głosować oraz będzie mieć immunitet. Maboko wybierają Ernestę. Kobieta odpływa łodzią żegnając się ze swoim plemieniem. Exile Island Ernesta siedzi samotnie na piasku i rysuje napis SURVIVOR. Następnie próbuje rozpalić ogień. Chale Po przegranym zadaniu immunitet niektórzy jak Erin wyglądają na rozczarowanych, a niektórzy czują się pewni siebie. Brian idzie pogadać z Jessicą. Jessica: W końcu możemy ją stąd wywalić! Widziałeś jej minę smutnego szczeniaczka? Mam nadzieję, że inni się na to nie nabiorą. Brian: My chociaż braliśmy udział, a ona siedziała na ławeczce. Skoro ją tam posadziliśmy to musi coś znaczyć. Jest najsłabsza. Jessica: W następnym zadaniu już nie będziemy mogli nikogo posadzić, dlatego ona musi odpaść. Musimy powiedzieć o tym innym, bo to dobry argument. Jessica i Brian idą pogadać z Colbym o swoich planach. Jessica: Głosuj na Erin. Colby: Ok. Tymczasem Alana zaczyna swoją własną kampanię, żeby uratować Erin. Mocząc się w wodzie rozmawia z Levim, Kylem i Bellą. Alana: Moim zdaniem Jessica i Brian są strasznie pewni siebie i powinni stąd odpaść. Uważają, że Erin jest najsłabsza tylko dlatego, że siedziała na ławeczce. To nie ma żadnego sensu. Poza tym są różne typy zadań. Levi: Zgadzam się z tobą, jednak ja zrobię to, co będzie chciała reszta. Nie chcę narażać swojej gry dla Erin. Kyle: Jak dla mnie masz rację. Mógłbym zagłosować na Brada lub Jessice. To byłby prawdziwy blindside. To byłoby coś mega. Bella: Niech tak będzie. Tak zagłosuję. Alana: My i Erin to już pięć głosów. Jeśli mówicie prawdę to ktoś z tej dwójki dziś odpadnie. Alana idzie pogadać z Colbym. Alana: Co sądzisz o głosowaniu? Masz już jakiś plan? Colby: Jessica i Brian chcą głosować na Erin. Alana: A ty jak chcesz głosować? Colby: Erin jest miła, ale nie wiem czy przyda nam się w zadaniach. Alana: Nigdy się nie dowiemy jeśli jej nie zostawimy. Moim zdaniem powinniśmy dać jej szansę. Widać, że się stara i jej zależy, a przede wszystkim jest lojalna. Colby: To kogo proponujesz w takim razie? Alana: Myślałam nad Jessicą i Brianem. To byłoby coś wielkiego. Co ty na to? Colby: Wow. To byłby odważny ruch. Alana idzie pogadać z Levim. Alana: Gadałam z Colbym i on jest na tak. Jestem tak podekscytowana. To naprawdę może się udać. Levi: Uważaj tylko, żeby nie obróciło się to przeciwko tobie. Alana: Spokojnie, jestem ostrożna. Musisz być ze mną. Levi: Jestem, po prostu nie chcę, żebyś chwaliła dzień przed zachodem słońca i to tyle. Alana i Bella idą razem po wodę. Alana: Cieszę się, że gramy razem. Bella: Ja też. Od razu cię polubiłam. Alana: To jest nasz czas. Bella: Hahaha wiem. Alana: Myślisz, że powinniśmy głosować na Jessice czy Briana? Bella: Nie wiem serio... Tymczasem Jessica, Lucas i Brian nieświadomi zagrożenia wylegują się na plaży. Podchodzą do nas Bella z Colbym. Bella: Hej! Lucas: Hej... Bella: Na kogo głosujemy? Jessica: Przecież od początku mówiliśmy, że głosujemy na Erin. Bella: Ok. Bella odchodzi na bok z Colbym i pyta na kogo w końcu głosują. Cała trójka wszystko słyszy. Bella nie może wytrzymać stresu. Siada samotnie na plaży i zaczyna płakać. Narzeka, że jej zimno. Nadchodzi czas na radę. Wszyscy biorą swoje pochodnie i udają się w jej kierunku. Rada Plemienia Uczestnicy docierają na miejsce i siadają. Czeka już na nich Jeff Probst. Jeff: Ogień w tej grze symbolizuje życie. Jeśli wasz ogień zgaśnie, stanie się to też z waszym życiem w tej grze. To pierwsza rada w tym sezonie. Zapalcie swoje pochodnie. Uczestnicy zapalają swoje pochodnie. Jeff: Kyle, jesteście tu w dziewiątkę, nie ma Ernesty. Czy twist z exile pokrzyżował plany na wasze głosowanie? Kyle: Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nieobecność Ernesty pokrzyżowała nasze plany. Ernesta szybko pojednała się z naszym plemieniem i nie sądzę, że odpadłaby na dzisiejszej radzie. Jeff: Lucas, a co z głosowaniem? Ernesta mogłaby być głosem na twoją korzyść. Nie boisz się, że gdy jej nie ma, tych głosów zabraknie? Lucas: Nie boję się o to, bo jestem pewny w swoje plany oraz ludzi którym zaufałem i myślę, że wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli. Alana się uśmiecha. Jeff: Alana, widzę, że się uśmiechasz. Alana: Oh, uśmiecham się? Ja zawsze się uśmiecham! (śmieje się) Jeff: Co było takiego w słowach Lucasa, że cię rozbawiło? Nie zgadzasz się z nim? Alana: Jeśli mam być szczera to zgadzam się. Myślę, że decyzja dzisiaj powinna być jednogłośna. Musimy mieć silne plemię, bo nie chcemy przegrywać jak dzisiaj. Jeff: Jessica, co znaczy według ciebie "mieć silne plemię"? Czy uważasz, że są tutaj jakieś słabe ogniwa? Jessica: O tak Jeff. (śmieje się) O tak. Słabe ogniwa zawsze są w jakiejś grupce i tak samo jest w Survivor. Jeśli chcesz wygrywać, musisz je wyeliminować. To smutne, ale tak niestety działa ten świat, dlatego ja dziś oddam swój głos na najsłabsze ogniwo i mam nadzieję, że inni zrobią to samo. Jeff: Levi, Jessica odda głos na najsłabsze ogniwo, ale na jakiej podstawie możecie ocenić, że ktoś jest najsłabszy? Czy chodzi o siłę fizyczną czy może jakąś inną? Levi: Myślę, że chodzi o wszystkie typy sił. Musisz być silny przede wszystkim mentalnie i fizycznie. Musisz pracować w obozie, starać się, pokazać, że ci zależy i walczyć o swoje miejsce w grze. Jeff: Erin, czy ty walczyłaś dziś o miejsce w grze? Czy czujesz się zagrożona? Erin: Oczywiście, Jeff. Wątpię, żeby siedziała tutaj osoba, której choć przez chwilę przez myśl nie przeszło, że może odpaść. To Survivor! Nie możesz jednak spanikować i musisz mieć nadzieję, że relacje jakie stworzyłeś z ludźmi wystarczą, żebyś przetrwał. Dlatego ja dziś pokładam nadzieję w przyjaźniach jakie stworzyłam i zobaczymy jak się to potoczy. Jeff: Pozwólcie więc, że o coś was zapytam. Kto czuje, że może odpaść na tej radzie? Wszyscy poza Brianem podnoszą ręce. Jeff: Brian, jako jedyny nie podniosłeś ręki! Brian: Jestem futbolistą, Jeff! Jestem wysportowany i jestem największym facetem w tym sezonie. Oni potrzebują mnie w zadaniach i beze mnie będą nikim, dlatego tak, jestem przekonany, że dziś nie odpadnę. Jeff: Erin, to bardzo odważne słowa z ust Briana. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że bez niego będziecie nikim? Erin: Myślę, że dalibyśmy sobie radę bez niego, ale oczywiście jest on kimś wartościowym dla naszego plemienia i byłoby nam na pewno ciężko. Uwielbiamy Briana. Brian się uśmiecha. Jeff: Brian, uśmiechasz się! Wygląda na to, że plemię cię potrzebuje. Jak więc myślisz, kto dziś opuści grę? Brian: Oczywiście, że mnie potrzebują! Grę opuści najsłabsze ogniwo i każdy wie kto to jest. Brian posyła niektórym wymowne spojrzenia. Jeff: Bella, porozmawiajmy chwilę o zadaniu. W pierwszej konkurencji wymietliście, a tutaj Maboko pokonali was ze sporą przewagą. Co się stało? Jak mogło wam pójść tak tragicznie? Bella: Myślę, że zostałam przydzielona do nieodpowiedniej funkcji. Zawalenie zadania to po części moja wina, ale mam jeszcze dużo gry do zagrania i proszę o kolejną szansę. Moim zdaniem każdy przyczynił się do porażki, bo w końcu jesteśmy zespołem. Nie możemy wytykać nikogo palcami. Jeff: Alana, jesteście zespołem, ale na zadaniu w ogóle nie było tego widać. Czy rzeczywiście jesteście tacy zgrani? Alana: Wszędzie są pęknięcia, Jeff, ale u nas ich nie ma! (śmiech) Wszyscy bardzo się zżyliśmy ze sobą i możemy podjąć teraz łatwą decyzję. Jestem pewna, że po tym głosowaniu będziemy jeszcze mocniejsi. Brian uśmiecha się. Jeff: Brian, ciągle na tej radzie się uśmiechasz. Humor ci dopisuje pomimo przegranej. Brian: (śmieje się) Widzisz, Jeff, jestem optymistą! Może przegraliśmy to zadanie, ale jeśli wyeliminujemy odpowiednią osobę to następne wygramy. Jeff: Bella, nawaliłaś dziś w zadaniu. Boisz się, że głosy mogą pójść na ciebie? Bella: Nie. Jeff: Nie? Wow. Bella: Oczywiście jest szansa, że odpadnę, ale ufam ludziom z którymi prowadziłam rozmowy. Nie sądzę, żebym dziś odpadła. Poza tym nie tylko ja nawaliłam w zadaniu, bardzo ciężko pracuję w obozie i nie sądzę, że zostanę dziś przegłosowana. Jeff: W porządku. Czas na głosowanie! Levi, ty pierwszy. Levi idzie zagłosować. Następnie robi to Erin, Colby, Jessica, Kyle, Lucas, Bella. Widzimy głos Briana i jego uzasadnienie. Brian (głosuje na Erin): Głosuję na ciebie, bo to właśnie ty jesteś najsłabszym ogniwem. Mam nadzieję, że dobrze się tutaj bawiłaś cukiereczku, ale pora wracać do domu. Jako ostatni głosuje Kyle. Jeff: Wszystkie głosy zostały już oddane. Pójdę je przeliczyć. Jeff idzie po urnę z głosami. Jeff: Decyzja jest ostateczna. Osoba z największą ilością głosów będzie musiała opuścić grę natychmiastowo. Pierwszy głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ERIN Drugi głos... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ERIN! Dwa głosy Erin. Przybliżenie na smutną Erin. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ERIN! Trzy głosy Erin. Erin ma łzy w oczach. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JESSICA! Trzy głosy Erin, jeden głos Jessica. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JESSICA! Trzy głosy Erin, dwa głosy Jessica. Zbliżenie na twarz lekko zaskoczonej Jessici. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JESSICA! Trzy głosy Erin, trzy głosy Jessica. Trzy głosy pozostały. Jessica jest w szoku. Spogląda na Briana, który również nie wie co się dzieje. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JESSICA! Cztery głosy Jessica, trzy głosy Erin. Brad spogląda ze złością na innych. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Druga osoba wyeliminowana z Survivor: Kenya ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JESSICA! Jessica, przynieś mi swoją pochodnię. Zaskoczona Jessica podchodzi z pochodnią do Jeffa. Brad i Lucas są w szoku. Jeff: Jessica, plemię przemówiło. Jeff gasi pochodnię Jessici, a ta odchodzi płacząc. Jeff: Wasza pierwsza rada i wasz pierwszy blindside. Dużo mówiliście, że po tej radzie będziecie mieli większą szansę na wygrywanie zadań. Czy rzeczywiście tak będzie? To się okaże. Weźcie swoje pochodnie i wracajcie do obozu. Uczestnicy biorą swoje pochodnie i udają się do obozu. Finałowe słowa W następnym odcinku Jeden uczestnik po ostatniej radzie dostaje ataku furii. Brian zaczyna brać piasek w ręce i sypać nim na około. Dochodzi do starcia między dwoma uczestnikami. Natalie: Nie jesteś w telenoweli miłosnej tylko w Survivorze! Kieran: Skończyłaś już?